


Fathoms Beneath, Fathoms Away

by shutterbug



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, New Mexico, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: Tom feels the weight of Logan's words and Shiv's silence.Missing scene for S1E7, "Austerlitz."





	Fathoms Beneath, Fathoms Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone who reads and everyone who comments. I truly appreciate you. <3

In the bedroom, Tom waited.

He waited for seconds. He counted them. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty.

He waited for minutes.

For quarter of an hour.

Then, in that barren waste-land of a state, and in that white-and-brown room, he waited for a half-hour.

All the while, amongst the hand-painted pottery and authentic turquoise, Shiv sat still. Motionless. Wordless.

Finally, he grasped her hand. Glanced at her. Tried to meet her eyes.  

Perhaps that inability to resist a peek at her face, to seek contact with her--some, _any,_ intimate connection--made him weak. Made him reside _fathoms_ beneath her. Made him _less than_.

He wondered if she shared her father’s opinion. But he didn’t ask. And she didn’t speak of it.

Not yet, anyway.

Without another word, they undressed and crawled into bed.

Settling his head on the pillow, Tom wrapped his arms around himself. He strained his eyes in the darkness and listened hard for any communication from Shiv. Any sign of affection. Any indication of love or reassurance.

She resembled a statue. Perfectly proportioned. Arrestingly beautiful. Silent.

When her breaths evened out and her limbs twitched with sleep, he turned onto his back, closed his eyes, and spread his hands over the heavy ache in his chest.


End file.
